Emotions
by emgem2000
Summary: Happiness and Sadness. Two completely different emotions. Complete antonyms of each other. But when you don't know why you're feeling them, things get a whole lot scarier... Amy's POV. Two-shot. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So, random fanfic from Amy's POV at two key points in the series. Serii. Series'. Programs... Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

Happiness.

It washed over her, a feeling so strong it hurt her head. She had never been truly happy before. Never. This was something new, something amazing.

At first, she thought it was relief – she was alive, the Cyberman was gone. She hadn't been that scared since, well, since the days of the crack in her bedroom wall. Something niggled at her in the back of her mind. She had been more scared before. She was more scared when – but she didn't know. She pushed the thought out of her mind. The Raggedy Doctor had saved her when she was little. Today, though, today someone else had saved her. Someone she thought she recognized, but couldn't quite place. But he was a Roman Soldier, so she couldn't possibly know him. Whoever he was, though, she was definitely glad to see him. Happy to see him. Incredibly, ridiculously happy to see a Roman Soldier who had just saved her from being cyber-ised. When had her life gotten so weird? That was easy to answer – when The Doctor had come, and whisked her away. She thought back to the first few adventures, but found she couldn't quite remember them all. Shame.

But The Doctor was here now, and The Doctor was busy. She didn't quite know what was going on, but she wanted to. When she interrupted he sent her outside. Outside, up into Stonehenge. It was round about then that she realised something strange was going on. Out here, at this ancient monument in the middle of the night, should have been awe-inspiring, breathtaking. But still all she felt was happiness.

When the Roman Soldier – Rory, his name was – came to check on her, she began to feel scared. She was angry at The Doctor, too – she was Amy Pond, she could look after herself – but mainly scared. So, so scared. Had she not been Amy Pond, she would have been crying by now. But she had a reputation o live up to – Amy Pond, the girl who as scared of nothing but the crack on her bedroom wall.

The happiness was still there, of course. She confessed this to Rory. She didn't confess her other feeling, though; they confused even her. She wondered briefly if it was love she felt, but dismissed the thought quickly: love for whom, what? Stonehenge? Rory, or the other Roman Soldiers? The Doctor? Don't be daft, she told herself. She was just happy. And scared. She couldn't forget how frightened she was. The teardrop that rolled slowly down her face was fifty percent happiness, forty percent fear. The last ten percent, who knows what? Sadness, Anger, Love, Relief, Hope... The list went on.

Then things began to go downhill. Sounds, deep down in the Underhenge, the oddly robotic formation of the other soldiers, and then Rory turning into something inhuman.

And then she began to remember.

Pushing through the barrier hurt, but she persevered, and the memories all came flooding back. It all made sense now.

But then there was a sound, like a shot.

And then everything went black, and she remembered no more.

* * *

**Next one will come soon. I hope you liked it... Make me feel as happy as Amy - review! (Please. Pretty please with cherries on top. Ple- you get the picture...)**

**~ Em!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review, the favourite, and the alerts, everybody! -Is happy-**

**

* * *

**

Sadness.

Another day, another emotion. But why sadness? This was her _wedding_ day! The happiest day of her life! So why did she feel like someone was missing?

The teardrop that rolled down her cheek this time wasn't made up of mixed emotions. This was pure, gut-wrenching, heart-aching sadness. Something wasn't right, but what it was she could not say.

In the background, her father was making a speech, and Rory was looking at her, worrying. She tuned it all out, though. The rest of the world seemed blurred, unfocused, as her gaze locked on that red bowtie.

A Bowtie. Why was a bowtie significant? Why did it stand out so much? Why did she feel that it was so important? Nobody wore bowties anymore, except at weddings. Apart from... Today, she embraced that little niggle at the back of her mind. Today, she let it whisper to her. Today, she let it answer her questions...

The Raggedy Doctor.

The Raggedy Doctor wore a bowtie. The Raggedy Doctor was not here today. This was _her_ wedding, and _her_ Raggedy Doctor Was. Not. Here.

But the Raggedy Doctor isn't real, she told herself, and the sadness grew deeper.

Except... She had been seven when she started talking about the Raggedy Doctor. Seven years old. How could a seven-year-old mind have come up with a bowtie-wearing, fez-loving, crazy doctor who time-travelled around the universe in a big blue box? Her imagination had never been that good.

She looked down at the notebook on the table – the odd blank notebook that was so old, and yet had never been written in – and when she looked back up, Amy Pond knew.

Once again, she began to remember.

She savoured each and every memory as it returned to her, fresh as the day they had been created.

And then she told her story.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**~ Em!**


End file.
